


On the Line

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M, Phone Sex, Phone sex hotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Old school style Phone Sex Hotline AU. He calls about once a week, and always asks for the same operator.Prompt fill.  Originally posted 1/19/2011.





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists, and this is what transpired. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Cross posted. Originally posted 1/19/2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> Warnings: Phone sex hotline?
> 
> Prompt: "I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
> She touched herself. She touched herself.  
> I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
> I laughed myself to sleep.
> 
> At this rate,  
> I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
> I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
> When she described her underwear  
> I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.
> 
> You're too young to be this empty girl  
> I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
> Know that you'll be my downfall.  
> But I call and I call and I call.

He calls about once a week, and always asks for the same operator. _Justin Angel_ The way the name rolls about on his tongue makes him shiver every time he says it. _But how fitting a name for a creature with such a gorgeous, alluring voice?_ John thinks, waiting once more to be connected.

"Thanks for calling. It's Justin Angel. What fantasy could I indulge for you today?" the other practically purrs.

John feels weak.

"H-Hi." he stammers out. He's unsure why this man always seems to captivate him so much just by speaking. Some days, Justin makes him completely powerless.

"John!" Justin exclaims, sounding unnaturally excited. "How _are_ you?"

"I'm great, Justin." John responds, finally finding his own voice.

He's missed the sound of the younger. Now that they're speaking, though, he feels like Justin's there with him. He wants to laugh at himself. It's so ridiculous to think this much about someone he's never seen in person, especially a _phone sex operator_ , for God's sake, but here he sits. It's not as if sex is the only thing they've talked about anyway. They've had many long, deep conversations (for $9 a minute, holy shit. John's never been so thankful for doing those idiotic gym advertisements in his entire life.) about their pasts, and presents, and what they strive for in the future, and despite his best interests, John has managed to develop some particularly strong feelings for the young man. He knows it's wrong, and stupid, and reckless, and possibly one of the biggest mistakes of his _life_ , but John can't help it. He thinks he might be falling for this boy, this exceptional _man_ who gives him hope for the future, and makes him smile when nothing else can, and whose very voice _turns him on_ more than anyone else has in _months_. But there's no way he can ever tell Justin. The younger won't even tell him his real name. John huffs out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks worriedly, and John cringes. He'd hoped the boy hadn't heard him.

"Nothing at all." John says, fake happiness in his voice. "I told you, I'm absolutely great."

"If you say so..." the younger replies, his tone all but accepting of the answer.

"Seriously, Justin! It's just nice to hear your voice." John responds, his voice softening. "I kinda missed you."

Instantly, Justin falls silent. John wants to slap himself. He _knew_ it was a bad idea to have a drink before calling this time.

"J-just forget it." John stutters, trying to shift the conversation the way it should be going. "What are you wearing?"

It takes another few breaths before Justin responds, but from there, the call goes exactly how it's supposed to. Still, John can't shake the sinking feeling that he's fucked things up beyond repair, all with one simple sentence.

 

**III**

 

A week later, and John _knows_ he's fucked up.

"What do you mean he doesn't work here anymore?" John demands angrily. Justin's gone? No, he _can't_ be.

"I told you, sir. Justin Angel is no longer employed by our company. He quit last week." the manager drawls out as if he's bored, as if he hears this every day. He probably does, John reasons.

"Alright, whatever. Thanks." John snaps and hangs up.

He slumps back onto his couch, takes a few slow, deep breaths, before rubbing his hands over his eyes. This was such a mistake. He should have never called a fucking phone sex hotline in the first place. Now he's heartbroken and trying not to cry over some fucking _operator_ who'd spent the last few months listening to him _masturbate_. He's such an idiot.

Still...he can't help but think, _What have I done?_

 

**III**

 

It's another week before the phone rings. It's a number John doesn't recognize. Normally, he wouldn't answer, but he's been so down since last week, he figures _what do I have to lose?_ He snatches the phone up.

"Hello?" he almost snaps.

It's a shaky voice that answers him.

"Uhm...John?"

John feels his breath catch. No way. It _can't_ be.

"...Justin?" He almost _breathes_ the name.

"I don't work there anymore. Call me PJ." the other answers, and John can _hear_ the smile.

"Oh my...I thought you were...but you _quit_." John's unsure what to say.

Justin- PJ laughs.

"I quit before they could fire me. I stole your number out of the records two weeks ago." the younger explains. "You didn't wonder how I got it?"

"My number?" John questions. "But why?"

"Because I might have kinda missed you too." PJ mumbles nervously. John's heart jumps into his throat. No _way_.

"Really?"

"Of course, John. I, uh. I like you, John. A lot. And I think you might kind of like me, too." PJ says softly. He doesn't give John a chance to answer before he continues. "But, the thing is...I want to get to know you as myself. I want you to like PJ, not Justin Angel."

PJ sounds so scared, so unsure. John wants to reach through the phone, take the other in his arms and never let go.

"That sounds wonderful." he finally manages.

They're silent for a bit before PJ speaks again.

"So, uh...w-would you like to meet somewhere? Hang out?" he suggests.

John almost faints.

"I...I'd like that. I'd like that a lot...PJ." he says, voice shaky with nerves.

As they hang up, plans in hand, John can't help but think this could be the start of something wonderful. However, once John has laid eyes on PJ for the first time, and instantly collected the other in his arms in a shaky hug (one that PJ had returned with just as much emotion), he _knows_ it is.


End file.
